Naruto Kitsune Crimson Kyuranger
by MenmaTeorias2256
Summary: Los Derechos de Naruto y uchuu sentai Kyuranger no me pertenecen aqui naruto encuentra una nave espacial volando aterrizando a las fueras y tendra que luchar con las fuerzas del espacio como ikargen y otros monstruos
1. La Nueva Constelacion

Hace Mucho habian consetelaciones semejantes a animales y otros pero el que mas destaco era una nueva constelacion semejante a las otras el kitsune esa constelacion era nueva nunca vista por los astronomos no hasta en un lugar del espacio la nave de los kyurangers cuando ellos recivieron noticias de la nueva constelacion se pusieron en marcha quen podia tener el poder de esa constelacion y empezar un nuevo comienzo de uchuu sentai kyuranger.

 **(Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger -LUCKY STAR- Tema de Abertura)**

Woo Oh Oh ...

 **(Naruto andaba corriendo para su primer dia en la academia junto con sus 2 hermanos menma y naruko)**

Woo Oh Oh ...

 **(Mientras en la mansion namikaze minato leeia el periodico y kushina)**

Woo Oh Oh ...

 **(En otro lugar de konoha sasuke se despedia de su madre)**

Woo Oh Oh ...

 **(Hiruzen estaba haciendo su papeleo en la oficina)**

Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou

 **(Naruto saludo a sus amigos)**

Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara VAMOS

 **(llega Iruka a tomar lista)**

Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no HISTORIA

 **(Naruto se queda mirando al cielo)**

Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou

 **(Iruka empieza a enseñarles aserca del chakra)**

Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha

Sokkou chikazukou VIAJE ESPACIAL

Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni

 **(En otro lado Orochimaru encuentra kabuto para que se lo lleve a su mazmorra)**

Kirameki sugi chuui! ERES LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)

 **(En otro lado del continente se acaba de dar la batalla de la aldea de la niebla)**

Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)

 **(muchos shinobis kiri trataron de reaccionar al mizukage)**

Ginga NIVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)

 **(En Ame no Kuni Pain estaba ideando el plan para extraer los bijuus)**

Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda

 **(En otras partes en Kumo,Iwa & Taki los jinchurikis vivian despreciados ecepto 2 Han & Roshi)**

Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni ni siquiera tobe tobe tobe tobe tobe tobe tobe tobe tobe tobe

 **( Mientras fuu emprendia su viaje a konoha para poder estar a salvo de los akatsuki)**

Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH SÍ Y BUENA SUERTE!

 **(La clase en la academia termina y naruto sale con sus 2 dos hermanos al monumento para ver las estrellas en la noche ya que pidieron permiso a sus padres)**

 **En La Noche**

Naruto con sus hermanos miraban las constelaciones tauro lupus libra escorpio leo dragon entre otras constelaciones pero naruto vio una constelaccion nueva tenia forma de kitsune y este era de un rojo carmesi oscuro como la sangre naruto que hacia una constelaccion en el sistema del espacio pero sus pensamientos fue cuando encontro una esfera carmesi con la cabeza del kitsune grabada.

Naruto solo pudo mirar la extraña esfera luego sus hermanos lo vieron que esa esfera emitia un brillo rapidamente cerro los ojos y los abrio y se dijo que era algo extraño

 **-En la Nave Kyuranger Orion Ship-**

Raptor 283 una robot inteligente recivio una señal de un nuevo kyutama de 9 esferas llamo a todos a la sala y ella empezo a decirles que un nuevo kyutama y constelacion nacieron una nueva bialactia luego lucky hablo:Estas segura que sentiste una constelacion nueva en la otra parte de otra parte de este universo enorme

Raptor 283:No estoy muy segura segun la señal viene de un planeta similar a la tierra le dicen el mundo shinobi

El comandante Shou Ronpo un humanoide rasgo de dragon hablo:Dirijan el curso al planeta en cuanto antes

Hammie una chica de Pelo Negro bestida de una falda negra con puntos blancos con pantalones negros llevaba una camisa blanca abajo de una chaqueta verde y azul y zapatos blancos se dirijio a poner las cordenadas

Mientras que garu y naga solo se decian en sus mentes como sera el nuevo planeta tierra claro mientras que cierto peliblanco se miraba en un espejo

Spada & Champ solo podian suspira lo que era naga al mirarse en el espejo al mismo tiempo si habran enemigos fuertes ahi

Balance solo pudo decirse si habra un nuevo kyuranger en ese planeta raptor solo tenia que manejar a su nuevo objetivo y con eso la nave desaparecio a velocidad luz

De Vuelta en Konoha

Naruto solo pudo decirle a sus padres de la nueva constelacion kitsune claro esto no le creeyeron ya que no existia esa constelacion naruto termino su cena y se fue a dormir mientras se iva a su espacio mental

 _-Mindscape de Naruto-_

Naruto camino por lo que parecia una alcantarilla para ir hablar con su amigo kurama o mas bien hermano peludo(Nota en esta teoria Kurama tendria 19 Años como bijuu)naruto llego a una jaula grande cerrada con un papel con el kanji de sellado naruto hablo:Kurama estas ahi

Kurama era uno de los bijuus mas poderoso el kyuubi no kitsune Zorro de las 9 colas el se asomo para hablar con su hermanito menor:Que pasa Cachorro -Dijo al rubio

Naruto:Sabes por que hay una nueva constelacion se supone que solo habrian las ya mensionadas en el universo

Kurama:No lo se Parece que el Destino hizo cambiar algo -Mientras cerraba sus ojos

Naruto:Y crees que esto se debe a lo que encontre serca de la salida norte de la aldea

Kurama:Podia Ser pero no estoy familiarizado a esto de una nueva constelacion menos de un kitsune como yo -Sera mejor irme a dormir mañana son los examenes finales de academia

Kurama:Buenas noches Otouto -Dijo el zorro mientras se acurrucaba para dormir

 **-Meses Despues-**

Naruto se levanto y fue asearse para ponerse su mono naranja era el ultimo dia de la academia naruto estaba emociondo de poder ya terminar la academia el no era ni peor ni mejor alumno de la academia siempre estaba entrenando con sus hermanos ademas de practicar los kage bushin que solicito que practicaran para poder pasar la prueba de iruka.

Naruto llego a la academia estaban sus hermanos esperandolo para poder entrar a la sala el dia paso normal con el primer Examen que era escrita naruto habia estudiado para quisas poder pasar este examen luego que todos terminaran iruka procedio a que todos fueran al patio para el siguiente examen de tiro de shurikens y kunais algunos destacaron era el turno de naruto de tira al tratar de acumular su concentramiento tiro tanto los kunais y shurikens dando un 20/20 perfecto cuando solo quedaba el henge y los bushin naruto se concentro en ser un henge de iruka perfecto y los kage bushin salieron al igual perfectos iruka felicito a naruto y un cierto mizuki estaba enojado por perder su oportunidad.

En el Espacio...

El Argo Ship aparecio serca del planeta tierra y se dirijio para aterrizar en una parte del bosque el comandante shou decidio enviar a naga lucky y hammy al lugar donde se localizaba la kyutama con eso los 3 salieron rumbo a Konohagakure mientras miraban aldrededor esto seria como un tour del mundo shinobi y las naciones elementales lucky vio un gran monumento grande con 4 rostros

En Konoha...

Lucky trato de entrar pero fue detenido por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada esto hombres eran izumo y kotesu ellos tratarian de no levantar sospechas con seres extraños rapidamente kotesu hablo:Quien son y que motivo vienen a la aldea

Hammy solo pudo decir:Estamos en busca de una personay un objeto clasificado -dijo ella tratando de simular todo.

Izumo solo dijo:Nombres? -Dijo el guardia mientras que los 3 decian su nombre

Kotesu:Bueno espero que la pasen bien y bienvenidos a Konoha la aldea de la hoja

Y con eso lucky,hammy y naga caminaron por los aldrededores de la aldea los aldeanos miraban raro quisas sea sus bestimentas tras unos minutos el transmisor que le dio raptor emitio un sonido que ya la kyutama estaba serca cuando reacciono de golpe el transmisor apuntaba a un local de Ramen

 **-Ichiraku Ramen-**

Naruto estaban con sus hermanos menma y naruko celebrando de su victoria por pasar el examen y ser gennin de su aldea ayame y teuchi estaban orgullosos de naruto por haver pasado los examenes aunque antes de salir mizuki se adelanto para decirle de una prueba especial que lo hara de genin a chunin naruto solo le nego la oferta ademas creo que mizuki robara algo relacionado al pergamino que esta situado en la torre hokage Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por 3 chicos que entraron al local

Ayame solo dijo:Bienvenidos A Ichiraku Ramen que desean

Lucky:Vinimos a preguntarle si a visto una extraña esfera vacia

Ayame solo dijo:Lo siento pero no se de que hablan no hemos visto nada

Lucky solo pudo agradecer e irse sin antes ser detenido por un chico peli rubio Naruto queria conocerlos ademas de ser nuevos en la aldea el dijo:Vamos les invito a comer ramen yo invito

Menma despues hablo:Aniki estas seguro de invitar a personas desconocidas ka chan dijo que no habia que hablar con extraños

Naruto:o Vamos Menma ellos no haran nada hablando de eso soy Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son mis hermanos Menma y Naruko

Lucky:Un gusto Naruto mi nombres es Lucky ellos son Naga & Hammy -Presentando a los 2 chicos

Ayame sirvio los ramens y los 3 kyurangers probaron el platillo y se asombraron que era muy delicioso y les agradecio del rico platillo de Ayame naruto y sus hermanos debian irse cuando quedaron los 3 solos Hammy hablo:Oye lucky no te parecia raro el chico ademas creo que el debe tener la Kyutama

Lucky solo pudo asintir con la cabeza y dijo:Es Mejor seguirlo quisas si alguien intenta poner las manos de la kyutama sera peligroso para el -Dijo mientras agradecian por la comida

A la Noche...

Naruto siguio a Mizuki hacia la torre del hokage y trato de esperar afuera cuando mizuki salio con el pergamino Rapidamente lo siguio al campo de Entrenamiento numero 44 El Bosque de la muerte Naruko y Menma estaban preocupados fueron hablar con Hiruzen si habian visto a Naruto pero este dijo que no que solo vio a alguien Robar el pergamino no pudo decirles que era naruto o podia meterse en graves problemas.

Mientras que Lucky escuchaba toda la conversacion se retiraron de lugar al bosque de seguro el niño debe tener problemas.

 **-Bosque de la Muerte-**

Naruto se detuvo con mizuki y este dijo que abia por que razon lo odiaban a el y a sus hermanos es porque tenia el kyuubi dentro de el rapidamente mizuki vio una esfera carmesi en el bolsillo y penso que era un arma para aserlo mas poderoso trato de quitarselo pero naruto lo golpeo con unos clones de sombra rapidamente menma naruko e iruka llegaron a la zona donde naruto peleaba al mismo tiempo los 3 kyurangers lucky y los demas se sorprendieron que naruto tuviera la kyutama mencionada por raptor iban aser halgo pero rapidamente sus comunicadores sonaron era el comandante shou que enviarian a raptor 283 junto con el nuevo dispositivo para el niño

4 Minutos despues

La Androide llego con un dispositivo rapidamente llamo a naruto este solo trato de que sus hermanos ya estar ahi decidieron tratar de distraerlo naruto al ver a la androide salto un poco impresionado raptor solo pudo reirse naruto jamas vio en su vida a una androide rapidamente raptor dijo:Naruto ponte esto en tu muñeca y pones la kyutama en la parte de arriba y di Kitsune Kyutama Cambio Seiza ok -Dijo mientras miraba Naruto solo pudo asintir.

Naruto salio de los arbustos y llamo la atencion de mizuki y sus hermanos y dijo:Oye mizuki estas listo para patearte el culo -Dijo en forma desafiante mizuki solo pudo reirse pensando que un niño iva a pelear pero estaba equivocado.

 **(Inserte Tema Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Instrumental)**

Naruto abrio su comunicador star Morpher y introdujo la kyutama y Dijo en voz Alta con el cunicador emitiendo una voz:Kitsune Kyutama! ¡Cambio de Seiza! ¡Cambio Estelar! -Naruto fue cubierto su cuerpo con una luz al disiparse llevaba un traje de guardabosques espacial color carmesi oscuro y un casco carmesi con detalles de arriba del rostro un kitsune y ojos y una visera negra rapidamente naruto dijo:La Nueva constelacion del Cielo ¡Kitsune Crimson!

Menma y Naruko vieron asombrado tanto como iruka la transformacion de su hermano Naruto se lanzo contra mizuki esquivando shurikens Naruto saca su kitsune blaster y empieza a dispararle luego saco una espada y Dijo:Kistune Blade! -Dijo haciendo un corte a mizuki no pudo esquivar y fue enviado a un arbol dejando a un mizuki herido

Menma y Naruko fueron a felicitar cuando naruto se dio la vuelta vieron a los 4 kyurangers y lucky despues hablo:Jamas crei encontrar un nuevo kyuranger naruto eres la nueva constelacion orion te elijio por tener que llevar una carga pesada digamos que el te Bendicio para ser la nueva contelacion protectora

Naruto:Gracias Lucky ademas creo que decidire cambiar mi look mañana comprare ropa nueva -Mirandose abajo los medios cortes de su mono Naranja

Hiruzen y los ANBU llegaron a ver que habia pasado el hablo:Naruto que paso aqui

Naruto:Ojiisan mizuki sensei era un traidor quiso robar el pergamino prohibido

Hiruzen:Entiendo ustedes deben venir conmigo me diran todo entendido -Mientras miraba los 4 Kyurangers

 **Continuara...**

 **(Tema Ending Kyutama Dancing! - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Ending)**

 **RANGER RANGER**

 **KYU KYURANGER**

 **OH KYURANGER!**

 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Ohayou ohisama ohitama**

 **Mabushikute korya tamaran**

 **ALTO ALTO ALTO TENSIÓN ALTO TOQUE de GO GO**

 **Kirakira no AFORTUNADO AFORTUNADO kyutama**

 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Minna de LET'S Kyutama BAILANDO**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu**

 **Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu**

 **YOU & ME & YOU y minna de odorou **

**Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu**

 **Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!**

 **RANGER RANGER**

 **KYU KYURANGER**

 **OH KYURANGER!**

 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Minna de LET'S kyutama BAILANDO**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Tamaran yatsu yo ASUNTO DE JARK**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Touchan otto ottamageshon**

 **Kyu-kyu- tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Kaachan mo atto buttamageshon**

 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Genki ni naare tamare PODER**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!**

Nos Vemos en el proximo capitulo espero que les alla gustado no e visto la serie mucho pero creo que Naruto puede hacer ataques con otras kyutamas


	2. Kyurangers Y el Equipo 11

**Nota Naruto aqui no va a tener el sueño de ser hokage mas bien el quiere viajar por el universo los derechos de uchuu sentai kyuranger tanto como naruto le pertenece a masashi kishimoto y toeo company bueno comenzemos.**

Anteriormente en Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Naruto se convirtio en el kirsune crimson derroto a mizuki cuando llego hiruzen le pidieron que les dijera toda su historia.

 _ **(Tema Opening Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger LUCKY STAR)**_

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**  
 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**  
 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**  
 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**  
 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**  
 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**  
 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**  
 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe tobe tobe tobe**  
 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

 **En La Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen estava hablando con los chicos sobre que una constelacion kitsune se a creado gracias al valor que tiene naruto por aver pasado ignorado por los aldeanos pero sus amigos nunca lo dejaron solo lucky,hammy,raptor y naga le contaron a hiruzen como fue su batalla y como conocieron al comandante shou hiruzen tomo cada detalle que ellos habian venido aqui por naruto ya que los puede necesitar en un futuro

Tanto como naruto y hiruzen parecian algo confundidos cuando naruto empezo hablar de tomar su desicion.

Claro me unire solo que quiero estar aqui para asegurarme que madara uchiha no regrese para terminar con esto -Dijo Naruto

Bueno la idea es buscarte ropa nueva y desirles a tus padres -Dijo Hammy pero su charla a sido interrumpido por que alguien abrio la puerta en la puerta habia una mujer peli roja y un hombre rubio era el yondaime y su esposa y los padres de naruto junto con sus hermanos que les conto como naruto derroto al traidor kushina solo abrazo a naruto con lagrimas.

Me alegro que estes bien sochi-Dijo en voz temblorosa

Ka chan estoy bien gracias a mi nuevo equipo -Mirando a su madre ella le agradecio a los muchacho

¿Y Ustedes son viajeros? -Dijo Minato mientras miraba a los 5

Si señor hemos venido por naruto ya que el es el elejido de orion sobre su constelacion el kitsune -Respondia naga

Entiendo naruto esto es lo que tu corazon te dice -Minato mientras mira a su hijo

Si To san eleji este camino ya que era mi sueño de poder viajar -Dijo Naruto

Lo mas importante es que tenemos ropa adecuada al color de naruto -Dijo Hammy

Encerio -Dijo Naruto

Si vamos es a la base de seguro todos quieren conocerte -Dijo Hammy hablando con su star blaster para que los lleve devuelta a la nave con eso naruto desaparecio con hammy mientras que el resto seguia discutiendo

 **En la Argo Ship**

Naruto y hammy aparecieron en el cuartel hammy ayudo a naruto donde se instalara el llevando a una habitacion desocupada de la nave hammy dijo que lo esperaba mientras naruto se sento en su cama pensando como sera su vida lejos de su hogar 5 minutos despues ella regreso con una chaqueta carmesi con detalles naranjas una camisa blanca con la cara de un zorro color naranja pantalones azules y zapatillas de mesclilla con naranja y negro(Se Parece a la ropa de lucky pero con colores diferentes de la chaqueta).

Con eso hammy lo dejo mientras ella llamaba a los miembros restantes del equipo champ,garu,spada,kotaro,stinger,tsurugi,Balance & al comandante ronpo en la sala estaban ahi reunidos para conocer al nuevo miembro del equipo hammy fue a buscar a naruto y ella dijo que esperara

Bien equipo ya que estamos aqui quiero presentarles al nuevo miembro del equipo -Dijo Anunciando Hammy

Me muero de ganar quien sera el novato -Dijo Champ

¡Con Ustedes el Kitsune Crimson! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! -Dijo Hammy dandole paso al rubio todos quedaron asombrados del peli rubio hasta que vieron sus marcas de bigotes garu solo pudo decir.

Bienvenido Chico soy garu un gusto que trabajes con nosotros -Dijo Garu Dandole la mano

Interesante creo que debere aprender a este nuevo disipulo -Dijo Champ

Que onda amigo soy spada ojala seamos mas unidos como hermanos -Dijo Spada

Un Gusto conocerlo joven uzumaki -Dijo Balance Dandole la mano al rubio

Un gusto kid -Eso es lo unico que pudo decir stringer

Naruto Uzumaki me agradas muchacho -Dijo Tsurugi

Hola! Un gusto Naruto onii san soy Kotaro -El solo pudo abrazar a naruto ya que el no tuvo hermanos mayores el niño siempre fue hijo unico

Un Gusto uzumaki san soy el comandante ronpo y me da gusto que estes en nuestro equipo con tus habilidades podemos ayudar al mundo a salvar vidas y eliminar a enemigos espaciales -Dijo el commandante

Gracias muchachos por esta bienvenida -Dijo naruto poniendose el collar que le dejo su madrina tsunade

Y Dime naruto como son la gente aqui -Dijo Tsurugi algo pensativo

Naruto se quedo en silencio y miro boca abajo esto preocupo a los muchachos

perdon no quise decirlo -Dijo Tsurugi Cerrando los ojos

No descuida debes saberlo -Dijo Naruto y con eso les conto como era su vida de un contenedor como el kyuubi y como la gente lo maldecia por destruir la vida de los demas esto hizo que varios de su nuevo equipo tendrias distintas expresiones Ira,Impotencia,Tristesa por no estar ahi antes para ayudarlo pero ahora el tendra lo que siempre tuvo una familia naruto solo pudo sacar unas lagrimas de su rostro hammy se aserco y lo abrazo naruto siempre quiso una hermana mayor como hammy ya que ella y los demas no creen que naruto sea un monstruo

Su platica fue interrumpido por una llamada de raptor que necesita todos en la aldea con eso todos se teletransportaron a la oficina minato y kushina vieron el cambio de naruto que se veia guapo con esa bestimenta

Hiruzen un gusto en conocerlo soy el comandante shou ronpo se que naruto sera una gran ayuda para nuestro equipo en largas batallas -Dijo Shou

Claro naruto no podra seguir aqui durante los proximos años cuando cumpla los 19 años podra irse de la aldea -Dijo Hiruzen

Supongo que necesitara nuestra ayuda naruto nos conto de este tal madara Uchiha -Dijo Stringer

Efectivamente madara era el fundador junto con hashirama senju el shodaime que fundo esta aldea pero madara queria unos fines de paz que era incorrectas y asi huvo un golpe de estado destruyendo Uzu no Kuni el lugar donr proviene kushina aun no sabemos su paradero pero si intenta atacar estaremos listos -Dijo Hiruzen

Entiendo alguien tendra que ayudar a Naruto a entrenar -Dijo Shou

Eso estoy viendo naruto estara en el equipo 7 con Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura -Dijo Hiruzen

Naruto solo pudo negar ya que no les gustaba como era ese cara de pato amargado de seguro que con un emo y su perro faldero los llegaran a matar antes de resivir la mision

Tengo una idea y si uno de mis chicos forman un equipo nuevo asi podran darle apoyo al otro equipo -Dijo el comandate

Bueno como naruto se llevo bien con tus chicos tu solicitud a sido provada -Dijo Hiruzen

Gracias Hiruzen dono de acuerdo equipo uno de ustedes 4 formaran el equipo 11 para sus trabajos como genin de esta aldea junto con otro que sera su jounin acontinuacion hiruzen les dira sus nombres y pasaran adelante -Dijo el comandante mientras que los demas responden con un jai

Tsurugi othori -Dijo Hiruzen mientras el mencionado pasa

Spada -Dijo Hiruzen mientras el chico con somrero pasa adelante

Hammy -Dijo Hiruzen mientras que la chica pelinegro pasa adelante

Y Uzumaki Naruto -Dijo Hiruzen mientras que el rubio da un paso adelante

Su Sensei sera garu -Dijo Hiruzen mientras que el mencionado lobo azul solo pudo maldecir ya que estara como niñera de 4 chicos

Pero comandante como podre entrar con esta forma -Dijo el lobo azul

O no te preocupes garu hice este nuevo invento una pulsera cambia formas -Dijo Raptor mientras se lo ponia en la muñeca del dueño del ookami kyutama con eso garu cambio su apariencia a la de un joven peli plata como el de kakashi ojo saphiro llevando el mismo atuendo como el de siempre

Bueno debo admitir que me gusta esto pero esta seguro comandante -Dijo Garu

Por su puesto ahora deberias buscar un nombre para que no sospechen de ti que tal takeshi yuuzuki -Dijo el comandante ronpo

Me encanta -Dijo Garu ahora conocido como Takeshi

Que esperan nuestros heroes descubranlo en el proximo Capitulo de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Titulado:COMIENZO DE LAS MISIONES NAMI NO KUNI PARTE 1!

 _ **(Inserte Tema Cierre Kyutama Dancing! - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_

 **RANGER RANGER**  
 **KYU KYURANGER**  
 **OH KYURANGER!**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Ohayou ohisama ohitama**  
 **Mabushikute korya tamaran**  
 **HIGH HIGH HIGH TENSION HIGH TOUCH de GO GO**  
 **Kirakira no LUCKY LUCKY kyutama**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Minna de LET'S Kyutama DANCING**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu**  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
YOU & ME & YOU & minna de odorou  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!

 _ **Bueno eso es todo lamento si es un poco corto pero recien llego de una reunion familiar nos vemos.**_


	3. Misiones Nami no Kuni Parte 1

Hace mucho tiempo un grupo de ninjas lucharon con uno de los fundadores de la aldea de la hoja dejandola en un destino en su futuro un niño que era elejido por orion sera el protector de la aldea junto con su equipo ellos son- **Uchuu Sentai!** -Dijo lucky mientras que los otros hablaran al mismo tiempo - **Kyuraaanger!**

 _ **(Tema Intro Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger Opening Tv Size)**_

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Todos Miran la luz del sol en la nave

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

Lucky estaba hablando con Shikamaru

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

Hammy Andaba de compras con Hinata

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

Naruto entrenaba con garu champ y spada

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

Raptor Tsurugi stiger se sentaron en la nave mirando las maravillas de las naciones elemental

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**  
 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

Kushina Menma y Naruko estaban charlando

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

LLegan al campo de batalla y todos se transforman

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

Todos Hacen sus poses de presentacion

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

Todos empiezan a luchar con los experimentos de orochimaru

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

Ellos miran la puesta de sol arriba del monumento

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe**

Naruto termina mirando a lucky

 **tobe tobe tobe**  
 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

Para terminar dandose la mano

Habian pasado algunos dias del nuevo equipo de naruto junto con garu mas bien takeshi vemos ahora a naruto junto con los demas en el cuartel celebrando la bienvenida de su nuevo compañero naruto aprendio muchas cosas de la sabiduria de comandante los entrenamientos de spada tsurugi y stinger los consejos de hammy y raptor y sobre que hinata estaba enamorado el esto dejo a naruto shokeado y sonrojado pero lo admitio que hinata le importe mucho luego de media hora de hablar todos se fueron a dormir(Si no saben quien es hammy les dare la imagen aver si hay un posible shipeo de naruto x Hammy).

A La Mañana siguiente naruto fue despertado por una trompeta de naga de quien sabe donde salio con eso se cambio de ropa a su avitual ropa que le dio hammy con eso salio de su dormitorio y fue a desayunar con el resto

Buenos Dias a Todos -Dijo Naruto

Buenos Dias Naruto -Dijeron Todos

Naruto hoy los otros Genin novatos tambien son elejidos no? -Pregunto Spada

Claro pero nosotros somo el equipo de apoyo -Dijo Naruto -bueno termine con mi desayuno chicos estan listos para irnos

Yo estoy lista-Dijo Hammy

Yo igual-Dijo Spada poniendose su sombrero

Tsurugi ya nos vamos date prisa -Dijo Hammy

Voy -Dijo Tsurugi saliendo de su habitacion

Donde esta Garu se supone que debia presentarse con nosotros -Dijo Spada

Aqui estoy Garu -Dijo en su Forma humana

Garu debes dejar de decir eso o todos los estudiantes creeran que estas loco-Hablo Hammy

Creo que tienes Razon mejor no digo eso -Dijo Garu ahora conocido como Takeshi

Bueno Vamonos se nos hace tarde-Dijo naruto despidiendose de todos

Que tengan un buen dia chicos -Dijo Balance

Y tengan cuidado -Dijo Lucky

Con eso salieron de la nave rumbo a la academia mientras camina charlaron un poco cuando naruto decidio cantar una cancion.

 _ **(Inserte Tema By My Side de Hemenway)**_

Kotaenakute mo ii sa

(Naruto empezo a cantar en voz alta)

Sagashitsuzukeru'n da yo

(Hammy spada,tsurugi & Garu dejaron de hablar para escuchar a naruto cantar)

Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne

Ima sugu tsugetai kedo

Furue ga tomarana

Kokoro wa imasara nigete to sakebu no sa

(Los 4 Escucharon la voz angelical de Naruto y les gusto el tema que cantaba)

Tatoeba anata no me no oku ni

Motomeru keshiki ga aru no nara

(Los 4 Aplauden al ritmo de la voz del rubio)

Sore o tsukande tashikametai'n da

Moshi tatoeba boku ga kono tabiji de

Tachisukumu koto ga aru no nara

Hitsuyou na no wa tashika ni kanjiru

Sono te da kara

I need you here right by my side

By my side

 _ **(Fin de Tema)**_

Los 4 Aplauden solo para que naruto se sonroje para despues decir -Ammm gracias

Estuvo bonita el tema que compusiste tienes algo de talento -Dijo Hammy

Gracias Hammy Onee san -Dijo Naruto

Bueno creo que ya llegamos a la acadademia -Dijo Spada con eso los entraron a la academia naruto decidio hablar con iruka para decirle sobre el cambio que habra sobre un equipo de sobra este asintio y con eso naruto entro para que todos miraran el look y el artefacto que llebaba puesto en su brazo un chico de pelo castaño hablo -Oye Que haces aqui solo a los novatos le dan privilegios de pasar -Naruto solo lo ignoro para escuchar a iruka

Bien ya que tengo su atencion Anunciare los siguientes Equipos Equipo 7 sera conformado por Uzumaki Naruko,Namikaze Menma,Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura su sensei sera Hatake Kakashi-Dijo iruka mientras una pelirosa chillo hizo que todos taparan sus oidos incluyendo a los 4 kyurangers desde afuera del salon

Equipo 8 esta conformado por Kiba Inuzuka,Aburame Shino & Hinata Hyuuga su sensei es Kurenai Yuhi -Termino Iruka solo para que hinata suspirara de no estar con naruto

Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka,Chouji Akimichi & Shikamaru Nara su sensei sera Asuma Sarutobi-Dijo Iruka para desepcion de ino por no poder estar con sasuke

Y por ultimo Habra un equipo Especial -Dijo Iruka dejando pensativos a todos y vieron que no nombro a naruto pensaron que el no seria genin pero despues Iruka dijo-Equipo 11 esta conformado por Naruto Uzumaki,Hammy,Othori Tsurugi & Spada su sensei sera Yuuzuki Takeshi-Termino Iruka todos se preguntaron quien eran ellos iruka pidio que pasaran los 4 para impresion de todo salon los chicos miraron a hammy que era hermosa y las chicas miraron a tsurugi a spada que eran muy guapos con corazones en sus ojos.

Con eso Iruka despues les dio una hora de reseso para que los jounin los vengan a buscar(Aqui omitiremos la presentaciones ya que se conocieron en la nave)Naruto les presento a sus compañeros a su equipo en eso Hinata se aserco a hammy para conversar luego de unos minutos de charla y confeccion amoroza Hinata se hizo muy amiga de Hammy y ella trataria que naruto le tenga mas atencion.

Shikamaru & Kiba se llevaron bien con Spada & Tsurugi ya que les gustaba la planificacion de estratejias que hacen su equipo y naruto se hizo amigo de Shino al pasar las horas todos se habian ido con eso naruto y su equipo salen para encontrarse con Garu ya que el habia ido a la torre aserca de las misiones que ivan a tener como son equipo de guardabosques les dara solo algunas misiones rango D & mas de Rango C,B,A & S

Estuvieron una semana haciendo Misiones como capturar un gato,Escoltando proviciones a otros paises & Aplastando a ninjas renegados o bandidos rapidamente el rumor se esparcio como polvora en las naciones elementales que un equipo de guarabosques llamado Kyurangers habian eliminao a unos renegados de las aldeas conocida weno menos la aldea de Konoha sabe eso.

Ahora Naruto y su equipo se encontraban en la Torre ya que les asigno dar apoyo al equipo 7 en el Pais de las olas para ayudar al contructor a terminar el puente minato miro a su hijo mayor y pidio que cuide a sus hermanos naruto asinsio y todos se retiraron a tomar sus cosas y salir en 20 minutos de la aldea

Estuvieron viajando algunos dias ya habian cruzado la frontera del pais del fuego para llegar al pais del torbellino con eso llegaron a una orilla que conectaba con Nami no Kuni tomar un bote y se pusieron en marcha

 **Mientras con el Equipo 7**

Ellos tenian problemas se encontraron con el espadachin de la niebla Zabuza Momochi el Hombre era duro de derrotar naruko y menma ya habian gastado la mitad de du chakra kakashi quedo encerrado en una cupula de agua Zabusa estaba apunto de acabar con menma y naruko cuando se escucho un ruido - **Hebi Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** -Todos voltearon para ver una serpientes dirijirse atacar al Espadachin dejandolo herido con mordeduras todos se impresionaron y vieron al disiparse la niebla para revelar al equipo 11

No Dejare a un espadachin se meta con mi familia tendras que pasar sobre mi -Dijo una figura revelando a naruto(Aqui el lider del equipo 11 era naruto ya que era una persona de buen corazon).

Anikiii! -Dijeron los Uzumaki & Namikaze

Haa y utedes que haran -Dijo con sonrisa burlona el espadachin

Hammy -Dijo Naruto para que ella asintiera y saco otra kyutama y se la puso en el seiza blaster- **Ite Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** -Emitio el Seiza blaste para que varias flechas se dirijian a Zabuza para dejarlo inmovil

Naruto Ahora -Dijo Hammy con eso naruto saca otra kyutama color amarillo hoja con la cabeza de una cabra y lo pone en su seiza blaster - **Ohitsuji Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** \- Con eso naruto dispara una rafaga de energia dirijiendose a Zabusa para dar su golpe pero un ninja con mascara le dispara senbonz y sacandolo para que el ataque fallara

Gracias por detenerlo me encargare de el por ahora -Dijo El ninja y desaparece con zabuza naruto se aserca a menma y naruko aver si estan bien ellos asintieron

Bueno tienen que explicar que fue eso-Dijo Kakashi

Se lo diremos en casa kakashi sensei-Dijo Naruto

Kakashi asiente y mira A Takeshi -Tu debes ser su sensei espero trabajar juntos algun dia -El hablo detras de su mascara

Lo mismo digo -Dijo Takeshi/Garu con eso kakashi se dirije a todos-Muy bien Equipo sera mejor retomar nuestro camino hacia el pueblo -Todos con un jai le responden

Que les Espera a nuestros heroes..

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **(tema Cierre Kyutama Dancing! - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_

 **KYU KYURANGER**  
 **OH KYURANGER!**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Ohayou ohisama ohitama**  
 **Mabushikute korya tamaran**  
 **ALTO ALTO ALTO TENSIÓN ALTO TOQUE de GO GO**  
 **Kirakira no AFORTUNADO AFORTUNADO kyutama**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Minna de LET'S Kyutama BAILANDO**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu**  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
YOU & ME & YOU y minna de odorou  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!

RANGER RANGER  
KYU KYURANGER  
OH KYURANGER!  
3.2.1 OKyu!

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Genki ni naare tamare PODER**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!**

 _ **Bueno Chicos es todo por hoy dije que seguirio con un siguiente capitulo pero tuve que salir asi que decidi mejor seguir mañana bueno nos vemos.**_


	4. Misiones Nami no Kuni Parte 2

Hace Tiempo En las naciones elementales los bijuus era criaturas pasificas pero todo cambiopor la traicion de Indra Otsusuki hijo De Hagoromoo dijo que algun dia kaguya seria revivida y que valientes heroes salvaran el mundo

 _ **(Juega Tema LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

Todos Miran la luz del sol en la nave

 **Woo Oh Oh...**

 _ **Uchuu Sentai !**_ _-Grito Lucky_

 _ **Kyurangeeer!**_ _-Gritaron Todos incluido naruto_

 **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou**

Lucky estaba hablando con Shikamaru

 **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO**

Hammy Andaba de compras con Hinata

 **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY**

Naruto entrenaba con garu champ y spada

 **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou**

Raptor Tsurugi stiger se sentaron en la nave mirando las maravillas de las naciones elemental

 **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha**  
 **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY**

Kushina Menma y Naruko estaban charlando

 **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni**

LLegan al campo de batalla y todos se transforman

 **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

Todos Hacen sus poses de presentacion

 **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)**

Todos empiezan a luchar con los experimentos de orochimaru

 **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)**

Ellos miran la puesta de sol arriba del monumento

 **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda**

 **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe**

Naruto termina mirando a lucky

 **tobe tobe tobe**  
 **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!**

Para terminar dandose la mano

 **Nami no Kuni,5:PM serca del pueblo**

Naruto y sus compañeros charlaron sobre sus entrenamientos y como serian los examenes chunin de este año cuando porfin habian llegado.

Bien Parece que llegamos -Dijo Hammy

Si este lugar es algo triste no lo crees naruto -Dijo Spada un poco pensativo

Si me da lastima este pueblo por vivir una vida de pobreza -Dijo Naruto

es verdad todo es culpa de un tirano llamado gato -Dijo Tazuna-Hace años el padre de mi nieto inari trato de detener la tirania de gato pero lo que consiguio es apuñalarlo el estuvo triste y bastante deprimido ultimamente-Dijo mientras todos tenian sentimientos similares tristesa,enojo,impotencia por no aver acudido alguien antes.

Tocaron la puerta para ser recividos por tsunami la hija de tazuna ella saliudo respetuosamente y los kyurangers siguieron su ejemplo.

 **Mas Tarde...**

Todos estaban cenando cuando un niño pequeño entro y empezo a discutir naruto se aserco para aconsejarle que deje de ser tan negativo ya su padre huviera estado contento por su valentia naruto salio algo molesto mientras que los demas tenian algo en cuenta sobre el rubio pero lo dejaron de lado

Bien ya que estamos aqui expliquenos que era eso que vimos cuando luchamos con zabusa -Dijo Kakashi hammy miro a menma y a naruko luego miraron a sus otros 3 compañeros asintieron

Esta bien les contare En el año sin especificar el maligno Shogunato Espacial Jark Matter ha conseguido el dominio total del universo invadiendo incontables planetas a lo largo y ancho del cosmos, lo que ha diezmado la esperanza de sus embargo, nueve guerreros son escogidos por las Kyūtamaesferas mágicas con el poder de las constelaciones para que se conviertan en los salvadores del y mis compañeros fuimos escogidos por cada constelacion Leo,Scorpius,Lupus,Libra,Taurus,Ophiuchus,Chameleon,Aquila,Dorado,Draco,Oso Menor & fenix pero supimos de una doceaba constelacion y es la del kitsune -Termino de explicar hammy todos quedaron con la boca abierto

Eso es bastante increible -Dijo Kakashi

Ni lo mensiones creo que ya no debo ocultarme -Dijo Takeshi revirtiendo el dispositivo y cambiando su apariencia a la de un lobo azul con pelo blanco mientras todos quedaron con la mandibula en el suelo el luego hablo con una sonrisa astuta-Y Mi nombre real es Garu perdonenme por esto pero deben escuchar mas de nuestro commandante-Dijo Garu

Espera comandante? -Preguntaron todos

Ahora hammy -Dijo spada mientras ella asentia y proyectaba un holograma(El holograma se parece a los de Mirai Sentai Timeranger pequeños hologramas) y vieron lo que parecia un dragon humanoide con un baston en su lado

Saludos Ninjas de Konoha soy el comandante shou ronpo lamento si debian saberlo tarde o temprano pero naruto es elegido por orion el guerrero de universo el como papel de kyuranger es brindarle apoyo al resto del equipo como nuevo miembro

Osea que naruto es?-Dijo Sakura

Asi es señorita Haruno naruto el terceavo kyuranger el Kitsune crimson-Dijo Shou-Hammy Donde esta el no lo veo con ustedes

Comandante naruto salio a caminar creo que tuvo una pequeña discucion -Dijo Hammy

Ya veo diganme como va la mision -Dijo el comandante

Señor descubrimos que la escolta era ayudar al contructor a defenderlo de un espadachin llamado momoshi zabusa no sabemos si esta muerto lo otro vimos que la aldea estaba siendo exclavo de un tirano llamado gato -Dijo Spada

Esta bien informenme el resultado de la mision les enviaremos a Lucky naga y a Kotaro para que ayuden un poco-Dijo el comandante y con eso desaparece el holograma

Bien todo esta arreglado -Dijo Hammy

Para que? -Dijo Menma

Para atacar la base de Gato nos dividiremos yo,Tsurugi y Spada iremos atacar a la zona donde se encuentran lod matones de gato y liberar los prisioneros que quedan mientras naruto,garu, y naga se encargan de Zabusa

Buena Idea Hammy -Dijo una voz para ver a lucky junto a un niño pequeño con la misma chaqueta y a un joven pelo plateado como kakashi

Vaya eso fue rapido -Dijo Spada

Bien como mañana terminan el puente iremos a destruir esa base de gato -Dijo Tsurugi

Mmmm donde esta naruto nii -Respondio el mas joven de los kyuranger

Ya estoy Aqui -Se Abrio denuevo la puerta para revelar a naruto

Asi que cual es el plan -Dijo Naruto ya que el comandante hablo personalmente con naruto sobre cuando pelee con zabusa no acuda al chakra del kyuubi

Nosotros iremos a destruir la empresa de gato y pondremos fin a sus crimenes mientras tu lucky y los otros se encargan del espadachin -Dijo Hammy

Bien -Termino naruto

 **A la Mañana siguiente...**

Naruto estaba en un sueño profundo cuando fue despertado por la misma trompeta que toca naga-Encerio Viejo! -Dijo Algo irritado naruto

Si es momento de irnos los demas nos esperan -Dijo Naga con una sonrisa

Esta bien puedes salir necesito bestirme -Dijo Naruto mientras naga salia

Oye Cachorro sentiste eso -Dijo Kurama

Si lo senti ellos estan aqui -Dijo Naruto terminaba de vestirse y escucho los gritos de Tsumami el bajo y vieron a tsunami atada

Detengan se ahi -Dijo Naga

Y quien nos detendra -Dijo un Bandido

Nostros -Dijo Naruto poniendose de lado de Naga y eso sacan sus kyutamas de ataque- **Hercules Kyutama! ¡Mizugame Kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack! -** Dijeron los Seiza Blaster Naruto empezo a disparar un chorro de agua mientras naga iba atacar con una fuerza enorme a los matones de gato dejandolos noqueados y luego los ataba con una cuerda

Bien eso los matendra ocupas utedes quedense adentro y no salgan -Dijo Naga a tsunami & a inari mientras que naruto se dirigian al campo de batalla

 **En Otra Parte**

Hammy,spada & tsurugi usaron unas kyutamas para entrar y destrozar lo queera la guarida de gato ellos entraron y buscaron en algunas partes a los civiles cuando hammy encontro lo que parecia celdas donde habian mujeres encerradas hammy utilizo el ikkakuju kyutama para romper la celdas y liberarlas.

Gracias por salvarnos -Dijo una Mujer

No es nada ahora vamonos de aqui este lugar explotara -Dijo Hammy mientras llevan a los civiles fuera cuando todos salieron y estar lo lejos posible el lugar exploto como si fuera dinamita

Bien Mision cumplida por aqui -Dijo Hammy

Si vamos ahora ayudar a naruto -Dijo Tsurugi mientras ellos corren hacia el puente

 **De Vuelta Con el Otro Equipo**

Estaban teniendo problemas garu trataba de usar los jutsus que aprendio mientras entrenaba con naruto y los demas pero no servian su oponente era haku ya que los 4 quedaron en una cupula haku ataco a sasuke a menma y a naruko ellos recivieron menos daño pero sasukeno pudo contar lo mismo el o ella lo siguio atacando con senbons haciendolo caer al suelo pensaron que estaba muerto haku iva a atcar nuevamente pero varias voces se asercaron todos voltearon a ver a naruto y el resto de equipo kyuranger

Chicos Estan bien -Dijo Naruto

Ya era hora de que aparecieras -Dijo Garu

Chicos emos terminado con los matones de gato no queda nadie -Dijo Hammy

Bien un problema menos -Dijo Naruto mirando a sasuke en el piso sin vida naruto tenia un instinto asesino los chicos trataron de calmarlo cuando kurama le hablo a naruto para que tomara el control el solo asintio mientras cerraba sus ojos para despues abrirlos sus ojos ya no eran azules como el oceano sino que eran rojos sangre con pupila rasgada

 **Te Metiste con el equipo equivocado Amigo! -** Dijo Naruto/Kurama

Kyuubi? -Preguntaron los demas asombrados

 **Equipo demostremosle a este tonto que la justicia puede cambiar esto** -Dijo Naruto/Kurama miebtras sacaba su kyutama coor carmesi oscuro mientras los demas seguian poniendo sus kyutamas en sus blaster mientras emitia una voz - **Shishi Kyutama!¡Chameleon Kyutama!¡Ookami Kyutama!Hebitsukai Kyutama!¡Kajiki Kyutama!¡Koguma Kyutama!¡Hoo Kyutama!¡Kitsune Kyutama! ¡Seiza Change!** -Dijo todo los blasters

 **Star change!** -Gritaron todos mientras Bajaban sus brajos y apretaban el gatillo para que luego aparecieran estrellas debajo de sus pies mientras que hologramas con constelaciones de su respectivos dueños se desvanecian en sus cuerpos haku miro que ya no estaban los ninjas sino habian 8 figuras con distintos colores.

 **¡Super Star!¡Shishi Red!** -Grito Lucky con su pulgar

 **¡Shinobi Star!¡Chemeleon Green!** -Grito Hammy mientras se ponian en cunclillas

 **¡Beast Star! ¡Ookami Blue!** -Grito Garu con su postura salvaje

 **¡Silent Star! ¡Heibitsukai Silver!** -Grito Naga poniendo su dedo de lado de su cara

¡ **Food-Mei Star! ¡Kajiki Yellow!** -Grito Spada Mientras Hacia su pose Elegante

 **¡Big Star! ¡Koguma SkyBlue!** -Grito Kotaro

 **¡Space Bu-Star! ¡Houon Soldier!** -Grito Tsurugi mientras levantava su espada

 **¡Secretive Star! ¡Kitsune Crimson!** -Grito Naruto mientras Hace su Pose de Zorro

 **Uchuu Sentai!** -Grito Lucky mientras terminaban su pose juntos y gritaron los demas para acompañarlo - **Kyuuurangeer!** -Mientras atras se miraba el espacio

 _ **(Juega Tema LUCKY STAR Instrumental de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_

Bien acabemos con esto-Dijo Shishi Red mientras comvocaba su kyu sword

Tu lo has dicho -Dijo Kitsune crimson mientras imvocaba sus kyu shurikens **(Nota:El Nuevo arsenal de naruto seran shurikens y kunais)** Todos con sus armas van atacar a haku Hammy con su Kyu Rapier,Garu con su Kyu Claw,Spada con su Kyu Slasher,Naga con su Kyu sickle,Tsurugi con su Hoo Sword & Hoo Shield y Kotaro con su blaster

Estuvieron luchando durante varios minutos cuando naruto se le ocurrio algo -Tengo una idea Kotaro puedes hacerte mas grande aver si rompes los espejo quisas eso lo agote demasiado-Dijo Naruto detras de su casco

No hay problema-Dijo Koguma Skyblue mientras sacaba otra kyutama y lainsertaba en el blaster- **Ooguma kyutama! ¡Seiza Attack!** -Mientra Koguma Skyblue crecia como un bijuu y destruia los espejos en su aldrededor

Yoooshaa Kotaro! -Grito Shishi Red mientras que haku se sentia muy cansada ya no podia mas

Adelante Matame para terminar con esto -Dijo Haku

No lo haremos no somos tan crueles mereces ser juzgada por tus errores -Dijo Houon Soldier

Lo que mi compañero dice es que podemos darte una segunda oportunidad -Dijo Shishi Red

Gracias de verdad muchas gracias -Dijo Haku derramando lagrimas

Que tal si vienes con nosotros a Konoha -Dijo Kitsune Crimson

Me encantaria pero primero veremos que dice Zabusa -Dijo Haku con eso se dirigieron a la batalla donde estaban peleando al llegar naruto detuvo a kakashi este quedo en schock al ver a naruto en un traje rojo oscuro al mismo tiempo que sakura hammy les explico que habian destruido y aniquilado a todos los matones de gato con eso zabuza estuvo agradecido luego haku le habia dicho del trato este acepto

Todos en la aldea estuvieron agradecidos por naruto y su equipo inari estaba llorando no queria que naruto se fuera pero el deber lo necesita el prometio que volveria a verlo mientras naruto miraba a sus hermano y a kotaro con una sonrisa despues del abrazo de despedida se encaminaron a konoha

Como crees que se llame el puente -Dijo Tsunami

Que tal Gran Puente Naruto -Dijo Tazuna mientras miraba como se alejaban de la aldea que les espera a nuestros heroes descubranlo muy Pronto.

 **Continuara...**

En el Proximo Capitulo naruto se rencuentra con sus padres y les dice sobre los examenes chunin,el comandante ronpo hara cambios aleatorios para los examenes chunin para acompañar a naruto 1:Examen de escrito estaran Naruto,Naga & Raptor en su forma humana-2:En El Segundo examen de Quitar el Pergamino al enemigo estaran Champ en su forma humana tambien,Stinger & Balance en su forma humana y 3:Combates Estaran Lucky & Hammy por ultimo descubranlo en el proximo En el proximo Capitulo de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger:INICIO DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN EL EXAMEN ESCRITO!

 _ **(Juega Tema Kyutama Dancing! de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_

 **RANGER RANGER**  
 **KYU KYURANGER**  
 **OH KYURANGER!**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Ohayou ohisama ohitama**  
 **Mabushikute korya tamaran**  
 **ALTO ALTO ALTO TENSIÓN ALTO TOQUE de GO GO**  
 **Kirakira no AFORTUNADO AFORTUNADO kyutama**  
 **3.2.1 OKyu!**

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Minna de LET'S Kyutama BAILANDO**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu**  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
YOU & ME & YOU y minna de odorou  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!

RANGER RANGER  
KYU KYURANGER  
OH KYURANGER!  
3.2.1 OKyu!

 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**

 **Genki ni naare tamare PODER**  
 **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu**  
 **Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!**

 _ **Gracias por ver este capitulo nos vemos hasta la proxima.**_


	5. Examenes Chunin,el Examen Escrito

Hace Tiempo En las naciones elementales los bijuus era criaturas pasificas pero todo cambio por la traicion de Indra Otsusuki hijo De Hagoromoo dijo que algun dia kaguya seria revivida y que valientes heroes salvaran el mundo

 _ **(Juega Tema LUCKY STAR - Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_

 ** **Woo Oh Oh...****

Todos Miran la luz del sol en la nave

 ** **Woo Oh Oh...****

 _ **Uchuu Sentai !**_ _-Grito Lucky_

 _ **Kyurangeeer!**_ _-Gritaron Todos incluido naruto_

 ** **Miageta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou****

Lucky estaba hablando con Shikamaru

 ** **Kazoe kirenakute mushakusha surun'nara WE GO****

Hammy Andaba de compras con Hinata

 ** **Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no STORY****

Naruto entrenaba con garu champ y spada

 ** **Fureta toki mita toki bokura nani omou no darou****

Raptor Tsurugi stiger se sentaron en la nave mirando las maravillas de las naciones elemental

 ** **Kangaete wakan'nai koto ha****  
 ** **Sokkou chikazukou SPACE JOURNEY****

Kushina Menma y Naruko estaban charlando

 ** **Yaranai riyuu toka sagasazuni****

LLegan al campo de batalla y todos se transforman

 ** **Kirameki sugi chuui! YOU'RE LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)****

Todos Hacen sus poses de presentacion

 ** **Mihatenu sora toppa shite ke (Kyūrenjā)****

Todos empiezan a luchar con los experimentos de orochimaru

 ** **Ginga LEVEL kyuu ni Chou LUCKYSTAR (Kyūrenjā)****

Ellos miran la puesta de sol arriba del monumento

 ** **Kimi ga kiri hiraku mirai mite mitainda****

 ** **Furisosogu ryuusei-gun ni nori tobe****

Naruto termina mirando a lucky

 ** **tobe tobe tobe****  
 ** **Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoku shinji OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH AND GOOD LUCK!****

Para terminar dandose la mano

Habian pasado una semana desde que naruto habia regresado de la mision sus padres estaban orgullosos de el tanto como sus hermanos naruto ahora se encontraba entrenando con champ y sobre sus habilidades de combate con las kyu shurikens.

Bien estas mejorando cada vez mas Naruto-Hablo champ mientras se sentaba en un arbol

Oye champ dime mas sobre tu planeta-Pregunto naruto

Era muy tranquilo mi hogar siempre entrenaba cada dia con mis amigos pero eso paso mucho tiempo antes que Dark Matter atacara mi planeta -Dijo Champ molesto

Champ no quise..yo lo siento -Bajo la cabeza el rubio mientras que champ le ponia una mano en el hombro.

No te culpes muchacho debia desahogarme todo este peso de encima gracias por reabrirme mis ojos -Dijo Champ para despues los blaster comunicaran un ruido

Aqui Naruto que sucede comandante-Hablo el rubio

Naruto necesito que tu y los demas vengan de inmediato a la nave es de suma importancia-Dijo el comandante

Vamos en camino -Hablo ratuto para que el comunicador se apagara

Lo siento champ pero el entrenamiento tendra que posponerse -Dijo el Rubio

Descuida muchacho debemos ir a la nave cuanto antes -Dijo Champ

Derecho! -Hablo Naruto mientras que el y champ se dirigian a la nave

 ** **En La Ship Space Orion...****

Todos Estaban reunidos en la sala preguntandose por que habian citado el comandante a una reunion cada uno se preguntaba cuando la puerta principal se abrio revelando a naruto y a champ pasando hacia delante todos los saludaron y luego de ese rato el comandante shou ronpo aparecio con minato,kushina & los 2 hermanos de naruto.

Ya que estamos aqui quiero anunciar unas pequeñas cosas -Dijo el comandante

De que se trata comandante -Hablo Hammy

Minato miro a el comandante y el solo asintio- De apartir de ahora tenemos 2 miembros mas en el equipo

Todos quedaron con la caras de asombro -A que se refiere con nuevos miembros pense que naruto era el unico -Dijo Lucky

Lucky tienes razon pero la constelacion del kitsune no solo convoco a naruto como kyuranger raptor -Dijo el comandante para que la androide se aserco adelante y empezo a contar durante estos dias

Hace algunos dias luego de su regreso descubrimos que naruto no solo tenia la kyutama kitsune sino que esta esfera se puede dividir en 2 mitades mas -Dijo Raptor

A que te refieres con 2 mitades mas -Dijo Stinger

Me refiero es que la kyutama tanto como la constelacion representa al kyuubi no kitsune -Dijo Raptor

Todos quedaron asombrados por la revelacion de raptor y cierto zorro sonrio un poco dentro de cada 1 ** **(nota:cave decir que el poder del kyuubi se dividio en 3 partes la parte yin en naruko,la parte yang en menma y la conciencia en naruto)****.

 ** **Naruto dejame hablar con el comandante de seguro le gustara la historia**** -Dijo Kurama naruto solo asintio y dejo que kurama tomara su cuerpo.

 ** **Comandante un gusto en hablar con usted**** -Dijo Kurama/Naruto para que todos voltearan a ver a naruto con sus bigotes mas notables y sus ojos rojos con pupila rasgada.

Kyuubi? -Dijo Kushina asombrada

 ** **Cuanto tiempo sin hablarte tomatito con patas**** -Dijo Kurama para que solo kushina le sacara una vena por su apodo

Dime kyuubi o deberia decir kurama de que quieres hablar -Dijo el comandante

 ** **Sobre esa constelacion a la que usted habla,hace mucho tiempo Kaguya Otsutsuki estaba enamorada de un guerrero del espacio ustedes lo conocen como orion,el amaba mucho a kaguya pero ella fue consumida por su propia oscuridad queria llevar el mundo a la oscuridad en el tsukuyomi infinito por toda la eternidad orion se enfrento a kaguya solo para que el la sellara junto con su hijos Hagoromo & Hamura otsusuki o como el restos de los shinobis lo conocen como el sabio de los 6 senderos el despues creo al juubi para que mas tarde sea dividido en 9 bijuus mientras que orion creara las 12 constelaciones del universos juntos con sus planetas,el hecho que orion escogiera a un bijuu fue gracias al sacrificio de Hagoromo por sus hijos que fueran sellados en 9 personas humanas que mas tarde serian los jinchurikis****-Dijo Kurama mientras cerraba sus ojos

Quieres decir que el descidio que lo mejor era escoger al bijuu mas poderoso de este mundo,osea el te escogio pero que tiene que ver eso con naruto y sus hermanos -Hablo Hammy

 ** **Naruto es la reencarnacion del hijo mayor de Hagoromo Asura Otsusuki y parte de su poder tambien recurre en los genes de sus hermanos**** -Hablo Kurama

Ahora entiendo la historia tanto orion y hagoromo eran amigos desde tiempos inmemorables cuando ocurrio el ataque de juubi hace bastante tiempo hagoromo le pidio a orion crear una terceava constelacion bautizandola kitsune como el zorro de las 9 colas mas conocido como el kyuubi no kitsune no es asi? -Dijo Minato mientras memorizaba todo

 ** **A si es yondaime, bueno debo ir a dormir y tomatito cuidate**** -Dijo Kurama cerrando un ojo estilo coqueto mientras kushina se estremecio mientras susurraba - _Bola de pelo pervertido_ -Mientras que kurama cerraba los ojos para que naruto tomara su cuerpo.

Bueno como estaba diciendo chicos denle la bienvenida a los integrandes nuevos menma namikaze el Kasshoku Kitsune & a Naruko uzumaki Nensho Kitsuneaqui tienen sus Seiza blaster y su nuevo atuendo-Hablo el comandante para que menma y naruko le agradecieran si no antes de dar su ultimo aviso -Por ultimo el yondaime me dijo sobre los examenes chunin debo decirles que habran cambios en el equipo

Para que comandante -Dijo algo extrañado Spada

Para que el resto pueda verificar si algun ninja era infildrado a la aldea segun lo que estuvieron viendo raptor,tsurugi y stinger vieron una aldea no conocida en el mapa hable unos dias atras con minato aserca de esa aldea y me explico que se llamaba Otogakure no Sato la Aldea del sonido debemos averiguar mas de esa aldea y ponernos en contacto-Termino Hablar el comandante para que minato despues hablara.

Basicamente hay muchos genin de otras aldeas que vendran a participar entre ellas estan esta aldea conocida como otogakure,Kumogakure,Takigakure,otros de sunagakure y uno de Kuzagakure deben tener cuidado sobre todo con oto ya que no sabemos quien esta al mando de esa aldea cualquiera sospecha tienen que venir a reportar al comandante entendido -Dijo Minato

Hai Hokage-sama -Dijeron todos

Bien ahora dire los nombres del equipo que estaran en las primera parte:Raptor 283,Naga Y Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki -Dijo Minato mientras que el chico peli plata pasaba adelante con raptor ya transformada,ella llevaba una falda negra como la de sakura arriba llevaba la chaqueta de los kyuranger abajo tenia sandalias ninjas azules como las de naruto.

Bien su primera parte sera el examen escrito su examinador deberan conocerlo durante el primer examen el es un experto en interrogacion y tortura luego tenemos el segundo examen que consiste en robar el pergamino faltante de su equipo pero creo que su segundo examinador les explicara y por ultimo esta las semifinales de los combates y las finales asi que les deseo mucha suerte y creo en ustedes,Ahora pueden retirarse -Dijo el comandante mientras que todos ivan a ser sus cosas

Aniki no es emocionante seremos heroes al igual que tu -Dijo Naruko con su vestimenta nueva llevaba una camisa anranjado oscuro con detalles de flamas amarillas arriba llevaba la misma chaqueta que todo los demas pero a diferencia de todos llevaba el color anaranjado con detalles rojos.

si tu lo dices nee san bueno sera mejor que los lleve a sus cuartos porque desde ahora se quedaran en la nave espero que se lleven bien con los demas-Dijo Naruto mientras llevaba a naruko y a menma a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Naruto onii san estas bien?-Se Aserco kotaro algo pensativo

No Nii san solo de pienso en algo -Hablo Naruto Pensativo

Piensas en menma y naruko no te preocupa que salgan lastimados -Dijo Kotaro asercandose a la barandilla

tengo miedo de perderlos eso es todo -Dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja

Ya naruto onii san no te culpes de seguro todo saldra bien -Dijo Kotaro naruto solo asintio y ambos se fueron a dormir

 ** **A la Mañana Siguiente...****

Naruto champ y naga fueron a visitar a Haku y a Zabusa en la nueva casa que alquilaron ellos saludaron a zabusa y a haku mientras se sentaban en un sillon en la sala.

Entonces como va tu trabajo en el hospital haku -Hablo Naruto

Bien hasta el momento me aceptaron bien para que trabaje ahi te lo debo mucho naruto por abrirnos las puertas -Dijo Haku apenada

No hay de que siempre cuenta con nostros los kyuranger para lo que sea -Dijo Naga

Y a ti zabusa como va tu trabajo como ANBU -Hablo Naruto

Aun necesito practicar el capitan me necesita ponerme mas a prueba antes de aceptarme en las fuerzas ANBU-Hablo el ex espadachin

Bueno lo que sea que hagas te saldra todo bien y que tengas suerte -Dijo Naruto parandose con los otros 2 y se dirigen a la puerta.

Oye Gaki suerte en los examenes chunin espero a que pases para poderte desafiar nuevamente -Dijo Zabuza

Derecho! -Hablo Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa

 ** **1 Semana Despues..****

Naruto junto a raptor y naga caminaban por la aldea sin contar las miradas raras de los aldeanos por la vestimenta que llevan pero luego eran seguidos por un arbusto con patas naruto y los demas se detuvieron y luego hablo.

Konohamaru se que eres tu -Dijo Naruto mientras el arbusto se estremecio y un etallido de humo se revelaron 2 niños y una niña

Yo Soy Udon el mas inteligente de la aldea -Dijo el niño con gafas ahora conocido como udon

Yo Soy Moegi la mas linda de la academia -Hablo una chica con 2 coletas que desafia la gravedad

Y Yo soy Konohamaru y sere el proximo hokage y los 3 somos el equipo increible de Konohamaru -Dijo haciendo unas poses ridiculas

Nunca pense verte denuevo konohamaru como has estado -Dijo Naruto

bien Jefe quieres jugar a los ninjas -Dijo Konohamaru para que sakura se asercara y decirle una palabras que le dieron un poco a naruto

Jugar haha el baka jugando con ustedes si claro -Dijo Sakura burlandose

Oye jefe ella es tu novia porque parece que tiene una frente enorme -Dijo Konohamaru para que naruto solo dijera.

Em yo a que tu deberia correr -Dijo Naruto mientras konohamaru se tensaron y giraron sus cabezas para ver a una sakura bien enojada ellos salieron corriendo mientras sakura los perseguia a los 3 kyurangers le salieron una gota de sudor oyeron una discusion rapidamente naruto vioa konohamaru con un chico y una chica de la edad de naruto.

El chico tenia un traje negro que parecia gato,llevaba una marioneta de madera detras de el su cara estaba pintada lo que parecia pintura,llevaba un hitaiate que parecia un reloj de arena,la chica tenia el pelo rubio con 4 colestas,vestia un traje lila,llevaba sandalias ninja negra & atras llevaba su avanico tambien llevaba un hitaiate de reloj de arena.

Maldito niño ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima -Dijo el Chico con traje

Kankuro basta nos pondras en problemas -Dijo la chica a lado de el chico ahora llamado kankuro

Temari acaso lo defiendes el nos molesto -Dijo Kankuro a la chica conocida como temari

Ustedes dos que creen que hacen con ese niño -Dijo una voz los 2 voltearon para mirar a naruto y a su equipo

Y quien eres tu para venirme a dar ordenes -Dijo Kankuro

Si no lo haces por las buenas lo haremos por las malas -Dijo Naruto sacando una Kyutama gris y la pone en su seiza blaster emitiendo un sonido- ****Andromeda Kyutama!¡Seiza Attack!**** -Para que naruto hiciera aparecer cadenas atando al ninja de la arena.

Kankuro ya basta! -Dijo una voz para que todos vieran que alguien bajo de los arboles era un chico pelirojo llevaba ropa negra y una calabaza detras,tenia un tatuaje con el kanji amor en su frente

Gaara yo solo -Dijo Kankuro para que gaara lo interrumpiera

Callate o te mato-Dijo Gaara para despues mirar a naruto y a su equipo -Me interesas cual es tu nombre?

Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tu? -Dijo Naruto

Mi nombre es Gaara del desierto nos veremos pronto uzumaki naruto -Dijo Gaara para que caminara junto con sus hermanos

wow ese tio era duro no crees -Dijo Naga

lo mismo digo sera mejor que nos demos prisa -Dijo Raptor

Caminaron hasta ver un edificio grande ellos entraron para despues subir las escaleras rencontrandose con el Equipo 7,8,9 & 10 junto con algunos guardias naruto saludo a todo su equipo ellos preguntaron quien eran esos chicos.

Naruto quienes son ellos? -Pregunto Shino

Chicos les presento a naga y a mmm-Dijo Naruto para que Raptor le susurrara- _Diles que me llamo Kaoru_ -Dijo la chica ahora conocida como kaoru

Ella es Kaoru y estara junto con naga en estos examenes -Dijo Naruto con un poco de nervios

Bueno un gusto kaoru soy Sakura Haruno -Dijo Sakura

Soy Hinata Hyuuga... gusto -Dijo Hinata

Soy Kiba Inuzuka y este es akamaru -Dijo Kiba y akamaru solo ladro

Soy Aburame Shino -Dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas

Soy Ino Yamanaka un gusto a los 2 -Dijo Ino saludando en respeto

Soy Akimichi Chouji -Dijo Chouji dejando de comer sus papas

Problematico mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara -Dijo Shikamaru en un tono aburrido cuando todos ingresaron al salon vieron a un equipo kumo con 3 chicos 2 era morenos un chico y una chica con cabello rubio y chica rubia con trenzas ** **(Nota:Aca el Equipo de yugito junto a Omoi & Karui participaran este año en los examenes junto al Equipo de Takigakure conformado por fu y a otros 2 chicos).****

 ** **Cachorro siento el poder de 3 de mis hermanos en este salon**** -Dijo Kurama en su mente

Te refieres al Nanabi,al ichibi y al Nibi -Dijo Naruto para que kurama solo asintiera

Naruto en que piensas -Dijo Naga

No nada bueno sera mejor charlar un rato con los demas antes que llegue nuestro examinador -Dijo Naruto cuando aparecio un chico con gafas y pelo plateado

Pasen para cer la informacion de cada competidor de estos examenes,Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi -Dijo el chico conocido como kabuto mientras todos se asercaban

Que Sabes sobre Gaara de la arena -Dijo Sasuke

Veamos Sabaku no Gaara es el Hijo del 4th Kazekage de Suna,Sabaku no Raza hermano mayor de Sabaku no Temari & Sabaku no Kankuro se dice que han hecho misiones Rango A y mas de 28 Misiones Rango S -Dijo Kabuto sorprendiendo al publico

Que sabes de Uzumaki Naruto -Hablo Temari

Veamos Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Es el Hijo del 4th Hokage de Konoha, Hermano Mayor de Menma Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki se cree que tiene habilidades fuera de este mundo se dice que nacio durante la creacion de una constelacion nueva llamada kitsune se dice Que su mision fue de rango C a rango A el resto es historia -Dijo Kabuto sorprendido y todos quedaron con las mandibulas en el piso menos el Equipo de Kumo & Taki a fu le emociono que alguno de estos chicos fueran sus amigos.

Todos A sus lugares empezaremos el Examen escrito,Soy su examinador Hibiki Morino -Dijo un Hombre alto con traje negro y un sombrero que tapaba su cabeza y unas sicatrices en su rostro -Todos tienen limite 4 horas si no logran terminar deberan esperar hasta el siguiente año para retomar el examen pero si les descubre haciendo trampa no solo seran descalificados y reprovados si no que no volveran en esta vida a presentar los examenes a quedado claro -Termino con un tono mas serio.

Todos empezaron a concentrarse en responder las nueve preguntas otros buscaban la manera de copiar las respuestas raptor ya que era una robot empezo a escanear todo lo que sabe sobre estas preguntas y responderlas si no dar antes las respuestas a sus compañeros por medio te telepatia otro de los inventos de raptor en sus muñecas era una especie de brazalete para poder conectarse por medio de telepatia por otro lado menma y naruko tenian problemas en responder ** **(Nota:Aca menma y naruko seran iguales a naruto en el canon)****.Bien

Cuando ivan pasando los minutos el Examinador descubrio a varios equipos haciendo trampa quedado los equipos de los clanes de konoha,los suna ninjas,taki ninjas,kumo ninjas y los ninjas del sonido junto con un ninja de kuza.

Bien ya que ustedes son los unicos que quedan dare la 10 pregunta y si la responden bien pasan y si no toda su carrera de genin sera perdida de tiempo,el que quiera renunciar levante la mano -Dijo Hibiki Menma y Naruko ivan a levantar la mano cuando naruto empezo hablar

Usted no nos intimida podemos lograr lo que sea porque ese es nuestro camino ninja yo y mis compañeros lograremos estar a la final D*tebayoo! -Dijo Naruto junto con sus compañeros sonriendoles mientras que hibiki da una sonrisa

Bueno si eso es todo que diran pues pasan -Dijo Hibiki mientras que todos se asombraron aun mas

Queeeeeeeeee! -Dijeron Todos

Pues sabran no hay una 10 pregunta solo los estaba probando para ver si tomaran esto encerio -Dijo Hibiki con una sonrisa

Osea que todo este tiempo nos probo -Dijo Kiba incredulo

Exacto! y como todos no renunciaron pasan a la siguiente prueba-Dijo Hibiki cuando una ventana se rompio revelando a una mujer con pelo violeta tomado,llevaba una camisa blanca con mayas,arriba de una chaqueta marron claro,abajo de un short corto cafe,sus ojos eran marrones tambien a lado llevaba un cartel que decia el segundo examen su examinadora Anko Mitarashi.

Muy bien gusanos,el segundo examen dara inicio yo sere su examinadora Anko Mitarashi-Dijo la mujer conocida como anko

Llegaste temprano como de costumbre anko -Dijo Hibiki para que ella solo diera un puchero.

A decir verdad dejaste a mucho aqui hibiki te has suavizado bastante -Dijo Anko para despues hablar con los genin -Bien en este examen es supervivencia por lo que probable alguno sobrevivan encuentrense en media hora en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 esta claro-Dijo Anko mientras desaparecia en un sunshin

Que les espera nuestros heroes en el proximo capitulo.

 ** **Continuara...****

En el proximo capitulo de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger naruto,champ y Stinger van por el bosque de la muerte buscando otro pergamino cuando vieron a orochimaru junto al equipo 7 siendo por el sanin ellos atacan a orochimaru solo para darle la marca maldita a sasuke,cuando los ninjas del sonido atacan al dia siguiente naruto y los otros se transforman impresionando al Equipo 8,9 y 10 descubranlo en el proximo capitulo de uchuu sentai Kyuranger: ** **COMBATE EN EL BOSQUE,LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ!****

 ** _ **(Inserte Tema Kyutama Dancing de Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger)**_**

 ** **KYU KYURANGER****  
 ** **OH KYURANGER!****  
 ** **3.2.1 OKyu!****

 ** **Ohayou ohisama ohitama****  
 ** **Mabushikute korya tamaran****  
 ** **ALTO ALTO ALTO TENSIÓN ALTO TOQUE de GO GO****  
 ** **Kirakira no AFORTUNADO AFORTUNADO kyutama****  
 ** **3.2.1 OKyu!****

 ** **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu****  
 ** **Minna de LET'S Kyutama BAILANDO****  
 ** **Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu****  
 ** **Ichi ni no san de chikyuu wo sukyuu****  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu  
YOU & ME & YOU y minna de odorou  
Kyu kyu tama tama tama kyu kyu

 ** **3.2.1 OKyu!****

Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu

Genki ni naare tamare PODER

Kyu-kyu-tama tama-tama kyu-kyu

Kyukyukyu no kyuuseishuu KYURANGER sanjou!

 ** _ **Bueno eso es todo Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.**_**


End file.
